


Possibly, maybe.

by lauramebob



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cute Kids, Fluff, Stolen Hats, These two would be awesome parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauramebob/pseuds/lauramebob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are discussed when Bofur and Nori babysit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Usual disclaimers here.

Nori sat with his back against the stone wall of the hall way, staring at his boots and relishing the silence. He felt a little bad for abandoning Bofur but his niece's and nephew's were just so  _loud_ and there were so many of them. Bofur had insisted that Nori come with him to babysit and Nori had allowed himself to be dragged along, drawing on memories of how easy Ori had been to care for on the rare occasion he'd been trusted to (seriously, put him on a rug with a couple of books and you'd forget he was there he was so quiet) and had pictured a nice, relaxing way of getting to know the rest of the Ur family.

Almost as soon as the two of them had walked through the door they had been more or less ambushed by a small army of tiny bodies, clamoring for their attention and asking question after question after question (half of which Nori either wasn't at liberty to answer or would result in some  _very_  awkward talks when Bombur and his wife came back home) and as soon as he managed to distract one, another would pop up to take their place. It truly was exhausting and he was beginning to think that Dori was only half joking when he said Nori made his hair turn grey early. 

Honestly though, that wasn't the only reason he'd sought out a few minutes of solitude. He knew Bofur was good with children but seeing the easy and obviously mutual affection they all shared and how completely natural Bofur looked with a dwarfling or two hanging off his arm or climbing on his back had caused the former thief's mind to wander into uncharted and completely unexpected territory; Bofur in their own home tucking a small dwarfling into bed at night, holding their hand steady as he taught them how to carve, the same dwarfling wrapping their arms around Nori's waist and smiling up at him with a happy sounding "Adad". Ironically it had been how calmly he accepted these imaginings that made him panic and hide. 

He had never in his life entertained the thought of a family of his own, what with his line of work and how he and his brothers were already struggling to get by without any additional mouths to feed. It was the decision Dori had made when he became his and Ori's guardian and Nori had made the same one without question when he was old enough to understand such things, their harsh reality making him see the logic in it from a young age (many would say too young). Add to that aside from Ori, he had very little personal experience with children. There was no way in Mahal's name he wouldn't mess it up somehow; he didn't have a clue how to go about looking after children for more than a few hours at a time and he'd heard it enough times in the past to know he was irresponsible, impulsive and just a general bad influence.

Small bare feet came into his line of sight and he lifted his head to see one of Bombur's youngest (Fal maybe?) staring at him with the same brown eyes as her uncle, her copper hair was escaping from its two sleep braids already, falling over one eye as she tilted her head shyly.

"What can I do for you little 'un?" Nori asked, making his voice cheery.

Fal bit her lip and held what looked to be some sort of story book out to him, peering out from under her lashes (and wasn't  _this_ afamiliar image). Nori felt himself grin as he reached to take the book. This was something he knew he could do.


	2. Chapter 2

They were both so engrossed they never noticed Bofur approaching. The book lay abandoned on the floor and Nori seemed to be in the middle of telling a story of his own, Fal cradled in the gap created by his crossed legs and staring up at him wide-eyed and open mouthed. Nori slowly swung his arms as if he was wielding a sword and Bofur felt his heart swell as Fal attempted to copy him, leading to Nori to briefly stop in his story telling as he adjusted the dwarfling's grip on the imaginary weapon and guided her arms around in a low swing.

It was Fal who noticed him first. Giving a wide, gap toothed grin as she waved him over,

"Uncle Bofur! The thief just rescued the princess from the goblins!"

Nori felt his stomach clench a little. Fal had grown bored with the book; something about a badger and a squirrel going to visit their friend the hedgehog (really Bombur, _really_?) and so Nori had offered to tell her a different one. Now Bofur was sure to chew him out for giving the little one nightmares, he _knew_ he'd mess this up somehow.  

"Oh aye?" Bofur settled next to a sheepish looking Nori, who unconsciously shuffled Fal slightly closer to him. "This thief wouldn't happen to have red hair would he?" He gave Nori a playful nudge and the other dwarf looked more than a little relieved.

"Of course. Everyone knows red is the best colour. Isn't that right?" He gave Fal's hair a playful tug as she nodded very seriously.  

"Well, as exciting as the story is I'm afraid it's time for a certain someone to be in bed." Bofur said, tapping Fal on the nose. Fal whined in the way all young children do when bed time is imminent

"I know." Bofur agreed, "Sleep is boring but think of it this way. If you go to sleep now, tomorrow'll come quicker and then you can play all day again." 

He stood up and bent to take his niece from Nori. His niece who suddenly decided to try and become part of Nori's beard by throwing her arms tightly around his neck.

"Uncle Nori do it." 

Bofur shrugged, "Fair enough. If that's alright with uncle Nori."  

Nori didn't notice the soft smile Bofur was giving him as he stood, adjusting the dwarfling in his arms so he didn't drop her. He followed Bofur through the house where those who were still up called goodnights to their sister, the other dwarf held the door open for him, signalling for him to be quiet. Nori understood why as he caught sight of two other dwarflings who appeared to already be asleep.     

"Goodnight uncle Nori." Fal chirped as he deposited her on the bed and hastily pulled the covers up.

"'Night Fal." Nori gave her hair an affectionate ruffle and made to leave the room as Bofur said his goodnights. Only problem was he made the mistake of turning around and suddenly found himself unable to actually leave. All he could do was watch as Bofur retrieved a stuffed toy from off the floor, making it walk and dance the length of the bed before it jumped in next to a now giggling Fal. The other dwarf then pulled the covers right up to her chin and bent low to press their foreheads together; Nori could just imagine the indulgent smile on his lover's face as she requested he do the same to the rabbit.  

 _Oh Mahal why do you have to taunt me with this. Surely I've not done anything that bad; have I_?

"Alright?" Bofur asked joining him at the door looking slightly concerned,

"Fine." Nori answered, trying to avoid Bofur's eye as they closed the door behind them.

"One night and you're already uncle Nori. See, what did I tell you?" Bofur wrapped an arm around Nori's shoulder, "You're good with them."

 "Anyone can handle children for a few hours Bofur and Fal's young." _Young enough that anyone who tells her a story is her favourite._

  Nori sighed, giving Bofur a small smile, a flash of something crossed Bofur's eyes but Nori couldn't place it as he concentrated solely on squashing the indescribable emotions further down. There was no point in focusing on 'what if'.

 

 


End file.
